No pido tanto, idiota
by CiferLecter
Summary: Los cazadores de sombras no son inmunes al alcohol y Jace lo comprueba a las malas, cuando se despierta acompañado de cierto vampiro en su cama, el cual si parece acordarse de todo lo que ocurrió. Nota: Tanto el título del fanfic como el de los capítulos de este, están relacionados con una canción. No pide tanto idiota de Maldita Nerea.
1. Left without a kiss

***Waiting for Superman By Daughtry***

-¡Jace! Es la tercera vez que te llamo -Gritó Isabelle desde la puerta de la habitación del rubio, tocando varias veces, pero no se oía nada desde la habitación.

Suspiró con una mueca de preocupación, si algo hacía Jace era no faltar a ningún entrenamiento y suspiró apoyándose en la pared, cuando la pelirroja apareció por el pasillo, lista para entrenar cuando vio a Izzy allí parada.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó ladeando la cabeza mirando hacia la morena frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Jace, que ni si quiera contesta -Dijo con un gesto algo molesta y volvió a tocar en la puerta.- Jace, van cuatro -Exclamó algo más alto.

Las dos chicas estaban pegadas a la puerta, pero no se oía nada y justo cuando Clary fue a abrir la puerta apareció Alec por el pasillo con la ropa de entrenamiento y algo despeinado.

-¿Qué pasa? -Dijo extrañado de verlas así en la puerta de la habitación de Jace.

-Así que ya estás dejando ropa en casa de Magnus hm? -Contestó Isabelle con una leve sonrisa mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Alec se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar sonreír de forma leve, desviando la mirada.

-Anda vamos , si quiere dormir que siga -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mirando a las dos chicas.

Se miraron entre ellas, antes de volver a mirar al moreno, asintiendo con la cabeza y decidieron marcharse a entrenar sin el rubio.

Jace sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes cuando abrió los ojos algo confuso, lo último que recordaba era estar en un bar bebiendo algo, pero parecía estar en su cuarto. Suspiró de forma leve y cuando fue a estirarse un poco notó que había alguien a su lado, se giró rápido encontrándose con la cara de quién menos esperaba ver allí.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!? -Exclamó zarandeándolo sentándose en la cama, con el cabello totalmente despeinado y sin nada de ropa.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? -Exclamó el vampiro, irguiéndose de repente al oírle mirándolo con una mueca de confusión y luego una de alivio al ver que no era ninguna emergían de vida o muerte.

-¿¡Cómo que qué pasa!? ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó mirándolo algo molesto, cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos y se tapó un poco con la sábana, desviando la mirada del vampiro.

-Eres tú el que me ha gritado primero -Dijo con una mueca mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, dándose cuenta de que estaban en el instituto, y más concretamente en la habitación de Jace.

-¡Simon! -Exclamó molesto por lo tranquilo que parecía, pero su propia voz le molestaba y bufó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-No soy sordo Jace -Le contestó alzando una ceja y suspiró, mirándolo.- No te acuerdas de nada...-Murmuró casi para sí mismo más que para el rubio.

-¿De qué se supone que tengo que acordarme? -Preguntó, aunque fuese bastante obvio girándose y quedando casi encima del vampiro, cogiéndole del cuello.

Jace dejó a Simon echado de nuevo en la cama, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con la mano apretando su cuello, pero con resaca y sin ninguna runa activada, el vampiro tenía las de ganar y apartó su mano con un gesto, en un parpadeo Simon se quedó encima de él, cogiendo sus muñecas y sonrió de lado mirándole.

-Te tenía por alguien más listo, Jace -Dijo con cierta ironía mirándolo a los ojos.- Usa la lógica, en tu cama, sin ropa...-Dijo aun cogiendo sus muñecas a pesar de que el rubio se removía bajo él.

-¡Jace, voy a entrar! -Exclamó entonces la voz de la pelirroja, acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.- Estoy preocupada -Dijo con la respiración algo agitada de haber estado entrenando.

-Es Clary -Dijo Jace mirando al vampiro con una mueca casi de terror y se removió algo más.- Escóndete idiota -Le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Pero dónde? -Dijo el otro soltándolo del agarre tan pronto como oyó a Clary tras la puerta.

-Baño! -Contestó el otro cuando vio que la puerta empezaba a abrirse.

Por suerte la velocidad de Simon le hizo llegar mucho antes de que Clary si quiera terminarse de abrir la puerta encontrándose con un Jace algo agitado en la cama y desvió la mirada algo tímida.

-Ah...Jace...estábamos todos un poco preocupados...-Empezó a decir mirando sus propias manos algo nerviosa.

-Sí bueno...e-es solo que estaba cansado -Dijo sentándose en la cama aun con las sábanas tapándole y suspiró, aliviado de que no les hubieran visto.

La pelirroja fue a decir algo más, cuando vio la ropa desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación, incluyendo dos pares de zapatos y frunció el ceño mirando al rubio.

-Ya veo, cansado -Contestó algo molesta y celosa al pensar que el rubio había estado con alguien más.- ¿De ir al club de lectura también? -Preguntó dejando una mano en su cadera mirándolo.

-Ah...-Se quedó callado mirando a su alrededor ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de la ropa desperdigada.

-¿Sabes qué? No digas nada, hazle un tour cuando la saques del baño -Dijo con una mueca molesta, saliendo de la habitación de un portazo.

-No te va a perdonar en la vida -Dijo Simon mientras salía del baño del rubio, aun totalmente desnudo mirando al rubio.

-Cállate -Dijo molesto lanzándole un cojín y se levantó para empezar a vestirse o al menos encontrar su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

-Era una mala excusa y lo sabes -Le dijo riéndose de forma leve mientras aun con el cojín sobre su entrepierna se acercaba al desastre de ropa.

El rubio no le contestó y bufó, abrochándose los pantalones con una mueca de enfado cogiendo la camiseta para ponérsela.

Simon alzó una ceja, sabiendo que era mejor no decir nada y se empezó a vestir, la situación se había puesto incómoda y se vistió bastante rápido, poniéndose los zapatos.

-Vamos -Dijo cogiendo aire antes de abrir la puerta mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo para poder salir sin que los viesen.

Fue un silencio incómodo entre ambos, hasta que llegaron al área principal del instituto, donde vieron que ya habían parado de entrenar y mientras Alec estaba con el móvil, Clary hablaba con Izzy, hasta que vio a Simon.

-¡E! No sabía que habías venido de visita -Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-Sorpresa -Dijo sonriendo de vuelta mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, saludando a Izzy, mientras sentía la mirada del rubio en su nuca.

-Siempre importuno -Dijo entonces Jace, sin percatarse, que tenía algunas marcas algo rojizas en el cuello ladeando la cabeza cuando Clary lo miró mal y pareció enfadarse aun más.

Izzy sin decir nada se señaló el cuello, haciendo una mueca mirando al rubio que simplemente bufó por lo bajo llevándose una mano al cuello, viendo que la pelirroja empezaba a hablar con el vampiro.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías la misma camiseta que el vampiro -Añadió Alec dejando de mirar el teléfono, mirando a su hermano con una ceja alzada algo confuso.

Jace pensó que se moría de vergüenza, ya que se miró la camiseta, tenía el título de la película de Star wars en amarillo y era negra, mirando luego a Simon que llevaba la suya, una simple camiseta negra.

-Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? -Añadió con una mueca algo molesto, mirando al rubio sin poder contener una leve sonrisa, alzando una ceja.- ¿Y cuál es tu película favorita Jace? -Preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-Si bueno, no es relevante -Contestó Alec con una cejada alzada, a sabiendas de que la pelirroja saltaría.

-¡Alec! -Le recriminó, entonces su parabatai, incluso antes que Clary y este alzó una ceja mirándolo confuso.- Ya basta, deberíamos ver si hay alguna misión pendiente -Dijo molesto mientras se acercaba al ordenador central, tratando de centrarse.

Izzy le echó una mirada a su hermano, entre confusa y recriminatoria, hablando con Clary y Simon sobre los entrenamientos viendo que su hermano mayor se acercaba a Jace.

-Jace -Le llamó, mirándolo con una mueca .- ¿Por qué tan molesto ? ¿Resaca?

-Sí, bueno...me pasé un poco con las copas -Admitió con un suspiro mirándole y luego volvió la vista al ordenador.

-Y tanto, como para encontrar atractivo al vampiro te hizo falta medio bar -Respondió con una mueca entre confusión y asco, antes de mirarle de nuevo.

Jace sintió que se quedaba sin aire por un segundo y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, cogiéndolo del brazo para que le mirase a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? -Preguntó confuso mirándolo, pero se había puesto rojo.

-Te recuerdo que ayer yo también estaba en ese bar con Magnus, y fue Raphael con Simon y tenía esa camiseta y de repente aparece contigo por los pasillos...-Dijo con una mueca mirándolo algo más serio con un suspiro.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche -Admitió bajando la mirada con un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba la colonia que usaba ese maldito vampiro, olía jodidamente bien.

-Jace, te diría que no pasa nada, pero es el ligue de Clary, la misma por la que tienes sentimientos tú...y es un vampiro -Añadió, mirándolo preocupado.-

-¿Por qué lo dices como fuese a pasar otra vez? Solo fue la borrachera del momento y ya está -Le dijo ligeramente incómodo por aquella conversación.

Alec iba a decirle algo más, cuando la alarma del ordenador, sonó, demonios. Se giró calculando la posición exacta mientras cogía su arco y sus flechas, haciendo los demás lo mismo.

-Tenemos trabajo -Dijo algo más serio mirándolos.- Y parece que bastante -Suspiró al ver que según aquello, eran bastantes demonios los que estaban en la calle.

-Vamos a por ellos -Sonrió entonces la morena cruzando por el portal, más que decidida.


	2. Please don't bite

(Bite by Troye Sivan)

Simon suspiró saliendo de la ducha, al menos había condicionado aquel contenedor de mercancía en medio de aquel muelle para que pareciera lo más posible una simple habitación de un loft, tras secarse un poco y vestirse, miró la camiseta de Jace, cuidadosamente doblada sobre una esquina de su cama, y cogió su guitarra, comenzando a tocar algunos acordes mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿No te atreves a otra ronda o qué? -Dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado mirándole mientras alzaba uno de los chupitos de tequila mirándole.

\- No voy a cargarte como una princesa hasta el instituto -Respondió Simon alzando una ceja mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso, con algo de sangre.

Por suerte se habían encontrado en el bar en el que estaba Maia y se reunían la mayoría de subterráneos, podía beber sangre tranquilamente sin sentirse observado o algo peor.

-Yo no soy el pijo que bebe de un vaso -Dijo riéndose bebiéndose el chupito con una leve mueca.

-Jace si quieres que te muerda puedes pedirlo -Dijo sonriendo de lado, pasándose la lengua por los labios adrede mirándole.

-Lo has dicho tú no yo -Le contestó mirándolo mientras se bebía otro chupito de tequila.- Sé que tienes curiosidad

-No quiero que se me pegue tu arrogancia gracias -Le contestó con una mueca fingiendo asco antes de reírse dando otro sorbo a su vaso.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Arrogancia? -Dijo haciéndose el ofendido llevándose una mano al pecho antes de reírse negando con la cabeza.- No es mi culpa ser el cazador más atractivo del lugar

-Claro, por eso estás rodeado de chicas -Dijo riéndose con él sin poder evitarlo.

Nunca habían hablado tan relajados, siempre hubo cierta tensión entre ellos y luego de que Simon bebiese de su sangre cuando casi muere, esa tensión parecía haberse acrecentado hasta esa noche, que con todos los problemas aparentemente solucionados, llevaban casi media hora en la barra.

-¡Ey guapa! -Exclamó entonces Jace con una sonrisa algo pícara, cogiendo del suavidad a una seelie que pasó al lado de ellos.- Hace mucho que no hablamos

La chica no dijo nada, pero lo miró enfadada cogiendo uno de los chupitos de tequila que quedaban y se lo tiró en la entrepierna a Jace que la miró sorprendido sin saber qué hacer, mientras oía la risa de Simon.

-No vuelvas a hablarme -Le dijo seria pero cogió al vampiro del mentón sonriendo de lado.- Pero tú cuando quieras, pídele mi número a este -Dijo refiriéndose con desprecio a Jace antes de irse a una mesa con sus amigas.

Simon que se reía a carcajadas al ver que le había vuelto a pasar lo mismo que aquella vez, se puso algo rojo mirando a la chica sin saber qué decir mirando luego al rubio.

-Tienes que dejar el club de lectura -Dijo riéndose aun bebiendo un poco mirándole de reojo.

-Te estaba enseñando como no ligar, pero creo que ya sabes cómo se hace -Contestó Jace sonriendo de lado mirándole y se bebió el último chupito de tequila.

\- Pues tu runa del encanto debe haberse desactivado -Sonrió terminándose la sangre que quedaba de un sorbo.

\- Yo no soy el que no podía parar cuando me mordió -Contestó de vuelta mirándole a los ojos.

-Ah sí? Yo no soy el que me miró a los ojos y me dijo que me habría dejado seguir -Dijo acercándose un poco más al rubio mirándolo a los ojos, apenas mostrándole los colmillos.

-Era la atmósfera del momento, idiota -Respondió Jace sin apartarse de cómo estaban, mirándolo a los ojos, mordiéndose los labios por inercia.

-Tú eres el idiota que quiere que lo muerda un vampiro -Dijo cogiendo su muñeca, acercándosela a los labios con una sonrisa, dejando ver algo más sus colmillos.

Podía sentir como el pulso del rubio se había acelerado bastante y su mano apenas tembló cuando la cogió, miró a sus ojos rozando sus colmillos contra su piel.

El rubio le miró mordiéndose los labios sin apartarse y con la mano libre tiró de su camiseta antes de besarle en los labios, cerrando los ojos. El vampiro casi se cae del taburete al sentir sus labios, pero no tardó ni segundos en corresponder dejando la otra mano en su mejilla ladeando la cabeza para hacer el beso algo más profundo.

La falta de aire se hizo presente para el rubio que se separó con un jadeo de los labios del moreno, rozando estos y abrió los ojos mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué me dices si salimos de aquí? -Preguntó, rozando sus labios al hablar, soltando un poco su camiseta, dejando la mano sobre su pecho.

-La segunda idea inteligente que tienes, estás en racha -Respondió riéndose de forma leve mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Cual fue la primera? -Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos mientras se ponía en pie tirando un poco de su mano para que le siguiese hasta la salida trasera del bar.

Al salir del lugar le empotró contra la pared, cogiendo su muñeca de nuevo y le plantó un beso a Jace, separándose al par de segundos, satisfecho de verlo sonrojado de nuevo.

-Besarme -Respondió sobre sus labios con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarle.

Jace tardó, segundos en hacer con la estela la runa para crear portales que Clary había descubierto hacia poco, benditas runas nuevas. Cogió a Simon de la mano, entrando por el portal y acabaron en la habitación del rubio, que no dudó en dejar ambas manos en las mejillas del otro, volviendo a besarle.

Simon dejó las manos en sus caderas, pegándose a su cuerpo mientras correspondía al beso, caminando hacia la cama sin parar el beso y cuando le dejó sentado sobre esta le quitó la camiseta en un gesto rápido, dejándole tumbado quedándose encima.

-Wow, ¿prisa? -Preguntó sonriendo de lado Jace antes de subir un poco su camiseta antes de volver a besarle, separándose solo para poder quitarle la camiseta.

Maldito vampiro, parecía hecho de mármol. Le miró un segundo pasando una mano por su pecho antes de volver a besarle, sintiendo como Simon se quedaba entre sus piernas, pegándose a su cuerpo. Pasaba las manos por sus costados, bajando un poco sus vaqueros, tratando de desabrocharlos, bajando algunos besos por su cuello entre leves jadeos.

Jace jadeó en respuesta, desabrochando los pantalones del moreno, ladeando la cabeza para dejarle más espacio cuando sintió el roce de sus colmillos y se tensó ligeramente dejando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Simon.

-Simon...por favor...no me muerdas -Pidió, sintiéndose avergonzado de su propio miedo de que ninguno de los dos pudiera controlarse y le miró a los ojos con la respiración algo agitada.

-No pensaba hacerlo...-Susurró contra sus labios mirándole y llenó el camino de su cuello a sus labios de besos, quedándose quieto unos segundos antes de besar sus labios con algo más de lentitud.

Jace se relajó casi de inmediato al sentir sus labios bajando la mano a su nuca sin dudar en corresponder al beso, bajando las manos por su espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los besos de Simon bajar por su garganta hasta su abdomen y le miró con una sonrisa.

Con la velocidad vampiro lo dejó totalmente desnudo, quedándose entre sus piernas, viendo que el rubio estaba muy excitado no dudó en comenzar a acariciar su miembro despacio notándole estremecerse bajo él, y dejó besos por la cara interna de sus piernas.

-De-deja de torturarme -Susurró Jace entre gemidos de placer, tirando ligeramente el cabello del moreno, que lo miró sonriendo de lado.

-Si esto te parece tortura, no querrás saber que voy a hacerte -Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara sin dejar de acariciarle.

Jace iba a protestar de nuevo, pero de su boca solo salió un gemido al sentir los dedos de Simon rozar la punta de su miembro y luego moverse cada vez más rápido, haciéndole enredar la mano en su cabello, cerrando los ojos por el placer.

El vampiro le miró lamiendo dos de sus propios dedos, y se quedó de nuevo sobre él, apoyándose con la mano a un lado de su cabeza y con la otra comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Jace, que se estremeció con un gemido, correspondiendo al beso algo jadeante. Apenas se separó, milímetros de sus labios para poder mirarle a los ojos mientras le penetraba con uno de sus dedos muy lentamente, sintiendo como el rubio se estremecía, tensándose un poco.

-Shhh...aquí arriba -Susurró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa, antes de besarle de nuevo, apenas moviendo el dedo en su interior.

Jace ahogó los gimoteos en su boca, dejando una mano en su mejilla mientras correspondía al beso, moviendo ligeramente las caderas rozando su miembro con el de Simon, lo cual le hizo gemir sobre sus labios, sintiendo como el vampiro le penetraba con otro dedo más.

-Joder Simon...hazlo ya -Pidió con un gemido ronco, apretando la mano libre sobre su brazo moviendo ligeramente las caderas mirándole a los ojos.

-Mandón -Le recriminó con una sonrisa seguida de un jadeo y movió los dedos, con cierta rapidez durante unos segundos antes de sacarlos de golpe.

Se miraron a los ojos, antes de que Simon guiase su propio miembro hacia la entrada del rubio, besándole con intensidad antes de empezar a penetrarle despacio. Jace se estremeció con un jadeo de placer, dejando las manos en los hombros del moreno, correspondiendo al beso entre gemidos. Apenas pasaron segundos hasta que sintió que había entrado por completo y se movió un poco bajo él.

Simon le miró a los ojos antes de mover las caderas contra su cuerpo, dejando su cuello lleno de besos y chupetones, gimiendo contra su piel al sentir su estrechez.

Los gemidos de Jace no se hicieron esperar y cerró los ojos, arañando ligeramente los hombros de Simon cuando sintió una de sus manos masturbarlo al tiempo que se movía contra él.

Debido al placer que ambos sentía Simon no podía controlar sus instintos y sus colmillos salieron dejándole quieto por unos segundos, pensando que la había cagado, tirando el rubio lamió su cuello, besándole con intensidad, sonriendo sus labios al notar sus colmillos rozar sus labios. Los miedos de Simon se esfumaron y correspondió al beso, cerrando los ojos sin dejar de moverse, cada vez más rápido.

Entre la borrachera que tenía el rubio y al excitación de ambos, no tardaron demasiado en llegar al orgasmo. La espalda de Simon se curvó entre gemidos, sintiendo como Jace arañaba su espalda y dio una última estocada contra él, llegando al orgasmo con un gemido de placer, notando el cuerpo del otro temblar segundo más tarde, gimiendo su nombre y le miró con una sonrisa a los ojos.

Simon le miró jadeando y le dio un pico, apoyando su frente con la suya, saliendo despacio de él, y acarició despacio su mejilla.

Jace cerró los ojos por esa caricia cogiendo una de sus manos y se acurrucó un poco de costado con un leve suspirito, dejando que Simon se acomodase a su lado, quedando ambos dormidos.


End file.
